I love you from senior high school till now
by kimyeeeeeri
Summary: Namaku Byun Baekhyun, disini aku ingin menceritakan pengalaman pribadiku tentang kisah cinta antara aku dengan dia, Park Chanyeol. Kisah cintaku berawal saat sekolah menengah atas. Sebenernya aku berusaha kuat, tapi dengan aku tau keadaan Chanyeol dan penjelasan nya ini membuat air mataku jatuh lagi. Aku tak akan pernah lagi jatuh cinta pada orang yang salah. Chanbaek.Yaoi


Oneshoot ff chanbaek

Rate T

Hurt/comfort

Yaoi

Cast: - Byun Baekhyunee

\- Park Chanyeol

\- Others cast

Namaku _Byun Baekhyun_ , disini aku ingin menceritakan pengalaman pribadiku tentang kisah cinta antara aku dengan dia, Park Chanyeol. Kisah cintaku berawal saat sekolah menengah atas. Saat itu aku bukanlah siswa yang terkenal disekolah. Aku hanya segelintir siswa biasa yang patuh terhadap aturan sekolah. Berbeda sekali dengan kekasihku Chanyeol, dia adalah lelaki tampan yang sangat populer dikalangan siswi sekolahku, bahkan di sekolah lain. Dia tampan, tinggi, dan sangat jago bermain game online. Aku saja tidak menyangka bisa menjadi kekasihnya. Tapi aku kira hubunganku tidak akan bertahan lama dengan Chanyeol, realistis saja dia populer,tampan, dan dia juga jago dalam game online, mana mau dia lama lama berpacaran dengan siswa biasa yg pendiam sepertiku. Tapi tidak aku sangka, hubunganku dengan dia berjalan dengan baik hingga lulus sekolah.

Oh iya sebelumnya aku mau ngenalin keluarga aku sama Chanyeol dulu nih ya biar nanti faham ceritanya. Aku Byun Baekhyun, anak dari Byun Junmyeon dan Zhang Yixing yang sekarang telah berganti marga menjadi Byun Yixing. Iya, eommaku turunan china, ia bertemu dan menikah dengan appaku yang asli dari korea. Setelah menikah, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk tinggal dan menetap di seoul, korea. Sementara kekasihku Park Chanyeol, appanya udah meninggal dan eomma nya sebut aja mama Park, dia udah menikah lagi dan tinggal bersama suami barunya di jeju. Chanyeol tinggal di seoul bersama kakak perempuannya Yoora noona dengan suami noona nya, Choi Siwon.

Eomma dan appaku sudah sangat dekat dengan Chanyeol. Ya wajar saja karena setiap hari dia selalu berkunjung ke rumahku, saat kita masih disekolah menengah atas. Ngerjain pr bareng, main game dirumahku bareng, segala hal kita lakuin bareng, bahkan kadang dia pun diharuskan menginap oleh appa karena dia sering main kerumahku saat malam telah larut. Ia sebenarnya selalu ingin menginap dirumahku, tetapi rencananya selalu gagal karena tepat pada jam 10 malam, noona akan terus menerus menelfonnya agar segera pulang. Eomma dan appa ku sayang banget sama Chanyeol, dan bisa dibilang Chanyeol udah kaya anak sendiri sampe kadang kalo sekolah, eomma bikinin 2 kotak makanan buat aku sama Chanyeol. Karena eomma kasian kepada Chanyeol, takut tak ada yang memperhatikannya. Ya kira kira seperti itulah pendeskripsian singkat tentang keluarga aku sama Chanyeol.

Kalian pengen tau gaya pacaran aku sama Chanyeol gimana? Bener bener sehat dan biasa aja. Ya bisa dibilang kita cuma cium kening dan pegangan tangan doang ga lebih. Cerita yang akan ku bagikan ini berawal saat kita sama - sama sudah lulus sekolah. Ya setelah lulus sekolah menengah, aku memutuskan untuk kuliah. Sedangkan Chanyeol, dia memutuskan untuk bekerja dengan keahliannya dalam bidang game online. Ya dia jadi ahli dalam game online dan sudah ke luar negeri seperti Hongkong, Singapore, Jepang juga tentunya dia dapat penghasilan yang besar dari pekerjaanya. Jujur saja, aku bukanlah orang yang penuntut dalam hal apapun, termasuk jika dia ingin melakukan apapun aku selalu mengizinkan asal hal itu baik untuknya. Ketika aku disemester 4 perkuliahan, Chanyeol memutuskan kuliah juga karena dia sudah bisa mencukupi kebutuhannya sendiri dari hasil kerja di dunia gamenya. Tentu saja aku ikut senang dia mau kuliah. Dan yang paling membuatku bahagia adalah ketika dia menarikku ke segerombolan teman temannya dan dia bilang "kenalin nih namjachingu gue, udah mau 5tahun nih hehe". Bayangin, ngga bahagia gimana lagi dikenalin dan dia bangga punya gua. Tadi aku udah sempet ceritakan kalo aku sama chanyeol pacarannya kolot banget. Karena chanyeol ga pernah minta apapun dari aku. Dia kalo mau ngeliatin rasa sayang dia, ya paling megang tangan kalo ga nyium kening. Sampe pas pulang kuliahan malem malem waktu, itu dia ngomong gini "Baek lu gamau gua cium dibibir gitu? " spontan aku kaget lah ya, maksudnya yaudah sih mau nyium mah nyium aja gitu karena kita pacaran juga udah keitung lama. "hahaa ko lu pake minta ijin segala sih yeol? Lu mau? Kenapa ga bilang aja dari dulu? Lagian kita pacaran udah lama yeol gausah malu kalo mau minta cium dibibir juga. Asal jangan grepe-grepe aja". Chanyeol senyum ke aku dan akhirnya kita ciuman. Bukan ciuman yang menuntut, tapi ciuman yang masih malu malu dan cuma nempel doang. Setelah kejadian malam itu, chanyeol jadi sering minta lagi. Tapi ya aku kasih karena ya yaudahlah kita udah sama sama dewasa.

Suatu hari Chanyeol ijin ke aku, dia ada camping kampus selama 2hari 2malam. Balik lagi keawal aku itu orang yang selalu memberi ijin asal hal itu baik buat dia. Aku gapernah curiga dan cemburu ke Chanyeol dan aku selalu percaya sama dia karena Chanyeol orangnya cuek. Singkat cerita Chanyeol pergi camping dan ga ngehubungin aku selama camping itu. Aku ngewajarin mungkin ada banyak hal yang harus dilakukan dicamping itu dan dia juga mungkin butuh istirahat. Sampai pada akhirnya dia pulang, tetapi dia keliatan seperti orang linglung gitu. Aku ngga ngerti kenapa, mungkin dia sakit atau ada masalah yang mengganggunya. Dia jelas keliatan ngga beres saat itu.

Dua hari setelah dia pulang camping itu, mama Park, Yoora noona dan dia datang kerumah. Aku kira dia mau ngejelasin ada masalah apa dia kemarin keliatan acak-acakan banget. Dan ternyata diluar dugaan, dia ngelamar aku. Sontak aja eomma dan appa seneng, anaknya udah ada yang ngajak serius. Aku diiket sama Chanyeol kata mama Park biar nanti ketika udah lulus langsung nikah aja. Aku saat itu jelas aja bahagia banget, tapi ketika aku ngelirik ke Chanyeol aku tau dari raut wajahnya dia masih ragu.

Seminggu setelah acara lamaran dadakan itu, Chanyeol menghilang. Ditelfon ngga aktif dan aku nanya ke semua temennya ngga ada yang tau. Aku nanya ke Yoora noona dia kira Chanyeol lagi liburan sama aku dan keluarga. Disitu aku stres dan udah buntu mau nyari Chanyeol kemana lagi. Dan yang lebih bikin aku bingung sebenernya ada apa sama sikap Chanyeol belakangan ini.

Anggap aja Chanyeol menghilang 3 hari. Pagi itu aku dapet pesan singkat dari nomor yang ngga aku kenal. Isinya kira kira gini "Ini gua Tiffany. Tolong bilangin mama Park suruh ke seoul sekarang juga, gue hamil anak Chanyeol". Apa-apaan ini, hamil? Anak Chanyeol? Wah becanda ni orang. Oh aku tau, ini pasti Chanyeol mau kasih prank ke aku. Soalnya lusa tanggal 6 mei, aku ulang tahun. Sayangnya ini bukan prank seperti yang aku duga. Gaberapa lama kemudian Chanyeol datang kerumah, dia berlutut di kaki aku dan dia nangis sejadi jadinya saat itu. Dia bawa cewe tadi yang ngasih pesan singkat dan perutnya udah keliatan buncit. Chanyeol ngomong gini ke aku "Baek maafin gue Baek. Maafin gue, gue emang bajingan. Gue ngehamilin Tiffany dan sekarang dia udah jalan 3 bulan Baek. Maafin gue, gue udah berusaha ngegugurin bayi itu, gue udah kasih pil jamu apapun itu tapi tetep bayi nya kuat. Gue ngehilang selama ini karena gue bingung dan gue ngerasa bersalah sama lo dan keluarga lo Baek. Gue udah ngelamar lo tapi gue malah ngehamilin orang lain. Baek sumpah ampunin gue Baek" sambil nangis terisak dia ngomong gitu. Perasaan aku saat itu gimana? Gapapa? Gamungkin! saat itu aku adalah manusia paling hancur di dunia. Apa salah aku selama ini sama Chanyeol. Aku bahkan selalu ngasih kepercayaan sama dia selama kita pacaran. Aku sampai ga habis pikir, dia selama ini main dibelakang aku sementara aku selalu percaya dan positif thinking dengan apa yang dia lakukan. Sumpah, layaknya pacar yang dikhianati sebenernya aku pengen ngamuk saat itu bahkan pengen bunuh diri. Bayangin aja, pacar lo mau jadi seorang ayah,tapi lo bukan ibunya? Tapi selain nangis gua cuma bisa ngomong gini ke dia "Oh yaudah, bertanggung jawablah seperti seorang lelaki sejati" setelah itu aku meluk eomma dan nangis tanpa air mata, mungkin udah terlalu sakit hehe. Aku masih sedikit kuat saat itu, yang paling aku khawatirkan adalah orang tuaku, eomma dan appa. Betapa hancurnya perasaan mereka, kekasih anaknya selama 5 tahun, yang sudah dianggap seperti anaknya sendiri, yang sudah sangat mempercayakan anaknya bersamanya, sekarang apa? Datang menangis dan membawa perempuan yang dia hamili? Dasar bajingan. Appa terlihat bingung tapi dia berusaha berlapang dada dan mengatakan "yasudah tidak apa-apa, nikahilah Tiffany. Kasian dia dan bayinya, mereka lebih membutuhkanmu dibanding Baekhyun. Besok kau harus menikahinya nak, appa akan menjadi walimu". Sesabar itu appa, sekuat itu appa menghadapi orang lain yang telah mengkhianatinya mengkhianati anaknya? Ya mau bagaimana lagi, betul apa yang dikatakan appa. Wanita itu dan bayinya lebih membutuhkan Chanyeol dibanding diriku.

Esoknya, tepat dihari ulang tahunku. Hari yang seharusnya spesial untukku, hari yang seharusnya aku habiskan dengan rasa bahagia, akhirnya akan menjadi kenangan terburuk dalam hidupku. Seharusnya aku menyadarinya sedari awal. Chanyeol adalah lelaki sejati, berpacaran denganku selama 5 tahun tanpa melakukan hubungan lebih seperti melakukan sexs mungkin adalah hal yang tak wajar. Dia juga lelaki, dia butuh pelampiasan untuk hasratnya. Seharusnya aku tau dia membutuhkan ku, tapi karena aku hanya seorang lelaki biasa yang bahkan untuk berciuman chanyeol harus meminta ijin dulu, dia tak ingin merusak ku dan lebih nemilih melampiaskan pada orang lain. Dan sekarang, karena salahku yang tak menyadari kebutuhannya dan dia yang bermain dibelakangku, dia harus mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatannya.

Ditemani appaku sebagai walinya, Chanyeol berdiri di altar mengucapkan janji sucinya dengan wanita lain yang seharusnya ditempati olehku. Kalian bertanya aku datang atau tidak? Tentu tidak. Aku hanya berdiam dirumah. Apa aku menangis? Tidak, aku sudah terlalu lelah menangis. Aku sudah banyak menangis ketika memikirkan Chanyeol mengkhianatiku karena rasa percayaku yang terlalu tinggi padanya. Apa aku menyesal? Tentu, yang aku sesalkan adalah mengapa aku sangat percaya padanya. Dan yang membuatku lebih menyesal, kenapa selama ini dia tidak mengatakan padaku ingin melampiaskan hasratnya? Sebegitu sulitkah? Apa karena aku lelaki jadi dia tidak ingin tidur denganku? Terserahlah aku sudah lelah memikirkannya.

Saat ini aku hanya diam dikamar sambil menggenggam cincin lamaran dadakan dari Chanyeol seminggu yang lalu. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum pahit melihat cincin ini hanya akan menjadi sampah tak terpakai. Mama Park sedari tadi diluar kamarku, mengetuk pintu dan ingin berbicara padaku. Tapi aku sedang tidak ingin membicarakan apapun pada siapapun. Aku tidak marah pada mama Park, tapi aku hanya sedang tak ingin. Sampai akhirnya aku menyerah dan mama Park langsung memeluku ketika aku membukakan pintu kamar. Mama Park menangis seadanya karena merasa malu pada anaknya. Dia mengerti keadaanku yang tak mau berbicara. Akhirnya dia hanya meminta maaf dan memberiku sepucuk surat lalu pergi tanpa berkata apapun lagi.

Sudah sebulan setelah pernikahan Chanyeol, aku kembali mengumpulkan semangat hidupku. Aku juga melanjutkan kuliahku, tapi memang hatiku terasa hampa dan seperti ada lubang besar didalamnya. Aku mencoba kembali semangat, kyungsoo dan luhan sudah menelfon akan menjemput satu jam lagi. Dan sekarang aku sedang membersihkan kamarku. Ya sangat berantakan, ya kalian tau kan bagaimana keadaan kamar seseorang yang sedang patah hati? bukan hanya hati yang hancur, kamarpun ikut menjadi korban. Ketika aku membereskan meja belajarku, ada sebuah surat tergeletak diatasnya. Aku mencoba mengingat surat apa itu dan dari siapa aku menerimanya. Dan ya, aku ingat. Mama park memberikan ini ketika dia datang ke kamarku waktu itu. Aku kira ini permintaan maaf dari mama Park karena masih merasa tidak enak saat itu, tetapi bukan. Diujung surat ada tulisan tangan "From : park chanyeol". Sebenarnya aku sudah tidak ingin membahas atau berurusan lagi dengannya. Tapi tidak ada salahnya membaca surat terakhir dari orang yang selama 5tahun mengisi hatiku. Kira kira seperti inilah isi suratnya :

"untuk byun baekhyun, gue ga yakin lo mau baca surat dari gua Baek. Gue udah ngehancurin hati lo, gue udah bikin kecewa orang tua lo. Dan dengan gatau dirinya gua ngasih surat kaya gini buat minta maaf sama lo, rasanya mustahil banget lo mau baca surat ini. Tapi gapapa seengaknya gue udah mencoba. Seharusnya dengan lo baca surat ini dan tau gua nyesel sekaligus minta maaf ke lo, gua udah sangat bersyukur atas kebaikan hati lo baek. Tapi sekali lagi, dengan ga tau dirinya gue pengen lo tau penjelasan gua yang udah gaada artinya ini. Baek, demi tuhan dalam 5 tahun ini sampe gua mau nikahpun gua hanya mencintai lo. Gua ga pernah ada niatan buat selingkuh ataupun main dibelakang lo. Alasan kenapa gua cuma berani ciuman dan ga minta lebih ke lo bukan karena lo laki-laki, tapi gua pingin milikin lo seutuhnya ketika kita udah nikah baek. Balik lagi keawal gua cuma cinta sama lo. Gimana gua bisa ngehamilin tiffany? Baek jujur gua gadalam keadaan mabuk, gua sadar sesadar-sadarnya pas gua melakukan hubungan dengan tiffany. Saat itu gua bener bener butuh pelampiasan, dan tiffany ngegoda gue. Gue tergoda dan gue tidur sama tiffany. Kejadian ini ketika kita pertama kali ciuman baek. Saat itu gue bener bener gabisa nahan hasrat gua ke elu tapi balik lagi gua sayang lu baek gua gamau ngancurin lo sebelum kita nikah. Ketika balik camping alasan gue keliatan stres adalah tiffany tiba tiba datang dan bilang kalo dia hamil anak gue. Disitu gua bingung karena mama bilang kalau gua udah balik camping, gue bakal ngelamar lo Baek. Akhirnya acara ngelamar lo tetep jadi karena mama sama noona gatau keadaan gue. Alasan gue ngilang, gue pergi ke berbagai dokter aborsi bahkan beli obat yang paling mahal supaya janin itu gugur. Tetep aja bayi itu kuat. Tiffany mungkin kesiksa karena sakit diperutnya, dia ngirim pesan singkat ke lo karena yang ada di kotak masuk pesan cuma nomer lo baek. Sungguh baek, gue bener-bener menyesal. Gue cuma berharap maaf dari lo walau gamungkin. Ketika gue denger lo sama sekali ngga ngamuk, hati gua nyelos baek. Gue tau sifat lo baek, ketika lo ngomong kalo lo baik-baik aja, sebenernya lo hancur. Sekali lagi Baek, gue minta pengampunan dari lo Baek. Gua pengen meluk lo buat terakhir kali tapi gabakal bisa Baek. Jadi gue cuma bisa bilang, thanks for five years bae. I will miss you, and sorry i make you cry and make you disappointed. I love you from we in senior high school till now. Thanks for all byun baekhyun".

Sebenernya aku berusaha kuat, tapi dengan aku tau keadaan Chanyeol dan penjelasan nya ini membuat air mataku jatuh lagi. Aku tak akan pernah lagi jatuh cinta pada orang yang salah. But yeol, thank you too for five years. Terimakasih karena telah membuat hari-hariku berwarna. Terimakasih juga kamu telah menjadi pasangan yang memberiku banyak cinta dan mengijinkanku menjadi lelaki yang sangat beruntung pernah menjadi kekasihmu. I don't be sad again, i can search my happines.Berbahagialah dengan wanita itu, aku juga akan mulai membangun hidup aku yang baru. Satu lagi, aku sudah memaafkan semua yang terjadi yeol. Karna ini bukan hanya salahmu. Dan satu yang harus kamu tau juga, I love you from we in senior high and till now.

 **Hai hello semuanya. Engga seru ya ff nya garing? Btw ini ff pertama aku nih sebenernya. semoga kalian suka ya. Ditunggu reviewnya chingu((:**


End file.
